Memory devices in electronic systems may wear out over time, such that failure levels associated with the memory devices may reach an unacceptable level. When the failure level of a particular memory device reaches an unacceptable level, it is desirable to replace the memory device. However, replacing the memory device may stop or interrupt program execution.